


The Meeting With King Noibern (a.k.a that bitch)

by Just_wandering_dont_mind_me



Series: Your Majesty and the Eldritch Guard [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, and im v excited bc ive always loved this, idk - Freeform, its not a actual story chapter by chapter just little scenarios with these two, might do some yandere centric ones, this is just the setup for probably more little things involving these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me/pseuds/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me
Summary: Your majesty and their ever-loyal eldritch guard finally handle the problem named King Noibern. Eldritch Guard gets to fuck with King Noiberns head a bit for fun.
Relationships: Human/Monster - Relationship, Monster/Reader, eldritch horror/reader, eldritch/human, hopelessly devoted and in love eldritch/the royal whom they adore, royal/guard
Series: Your Majesty and the Eldritch Guard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646446
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	The Meeting With King Noibern (a.k.a that bitch)

High arching walls surrounded the conference table. Deep reds and golds lined the spacious room. Voices of those seated at the table echoed off of the many white marble columns. Seated at the head of the table was the King of the vast Noibern kingdom. Glaring down the visiting royal seated at the other end of the table. 

Your guard stood at your side. Hand on their sword, ready to strike should the chance present itself. You could feel the air around them rippling in irritation at the opposing King's display of aggression. You hoped that for the council's sake, this remained a civil meeting.

"As I have already told your messenger, your majesty-" he spoke above the voices from the council members, his voice dripping with venom. "-Your lot of dirt homes and stone castle are between myself and my allied kingdoms. We can either reach peace and open transport through your streets for my men, and you remain in control-". His ever-present glare all the more evident as he continued. "-Or I take your dust pit of a kingdom for my own and open my way for transport. He finished with a smile, believing that he was in control entirely. 

You sat still, unafraid and unconcerned of the 'threat' in front of you. You placed the back of your hand against your guard's torso. Feeling the flesh under their clothes trembling with an almost uncontrollable rage, the air around them sharper than daggers. At your silent command, they stilled as stiff as a statue and unmoving, waiting for the moment you gave them their order. 

"Your majesty, My kingdom is my own. It is filled with those who seek safety from many places and many kingdoms, yours included. The beaten, the broken, the sought after, when these people are attacked for existing my home is theirs. To allow those who placed my people in such dire states to waltz through the streets, risking the harm of my people would be unjust of me. The mountain path and jungle path are your choices. My kingdom is not." Your voice rolled across the room, smacking the king of Noibern across the face. 

The King stood fast, his chair falling back as he opened his mouth. 

"SIT" The thunderous voice of your guard boomed through the room. A void emitting from their very words, lashing out and choking the council members, tearing into their flesh inch by inch as the room was sapped of all light and warmth. Their screams silenced as the colorless void poured into their gaping mouths. 

You sat, untouched from the fury of your guard. Letting them enjoy themselves while they toyed with the table full of people. After a minute passed, you reached out and lightly touched their clothed arm. "Dearest, we need them alive for now at least." 

They turned their head to you with a deep, pleased, rumble at your attention. Wordlessly all traces of their void had gone. There was no blood, no chill to the air no lack of sight and color. They stood by your side, a little bigger than they were before and proud as they stared down the now pale and trembling King. 

Your guard pulled out your chair as you stood. "Consider this your one and only warning, sir. Threaten my kingdom again and I have no choice but to allow my dear to do as they wish to yourselves and your kingdom. They are always looking for new toys and do so enjoy playing the part of the destroyer." 

At your words, your guard grinned with just too far a smile and too many fanged teeth. Eager to be allowed to have their fun at your command. They stood in place, their grin stretching farther and farther, past their eyes as they never removed their now may eyes from the King. Their limbs elongating past the colorful clothing that had hidden the tendrils of inky flesh, wrapped around themselves to form something akin to limbs. Their shadow slowly lifting off of the ground and stretching to stand alongside its master. They stood frozen like that until you reached the doorway and called for them.

At the call of your voice, they turned and swiftly followed by your side, as loyal as ever and always waiting for your order that could allow them to have a little fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you've read this far then you might like this story piece. If you want to see these two again, let me know what kind of scenario you'd like to see maybe? I'm all ears :)


End file.
